


Malfoy's House of Wax

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Horror, Multi, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-war world, where Voldemort rules, Draco Malfoy has developed a new talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy's House of Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegetasbubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/gifts).



> Written quite a while ago for Vegetasbubble at the HP_Halloween community on LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> I've realized I really shouldn't be allowed to play with wax, because this is what happens. Jesus. 
> 
> Slight warning - hints of necrophilia? Egads, I should be ashamed, but hey, all in the name of Halloween, right? I can't remember who beta'd this, but I'm thankful to whomever puts up with my, erm, tastes. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and canon Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling and associates. I am in no way affiliated with Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, or Scholastic. I do not make any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

It was his most beautiful work yet.

Spreading Luna Lovegood’s glorious white hair—so much like his own—into a fan-shaped pattern, Draco Malfoy poured the hot paraffin all over her still form. 

Later, once the special resin hardened, he would add a touch of colour to bring out her lifeless blue eyes, to make them _pop_ with magic. 

Stepping away from the preparation table, he gazed at the other works in his studio. He was the most sought after Dark Artist in the wizarding world, his creations so life-like in their presentation, his customers willing to pay _anything_ for his talent.

Blaise Zabini had been the hardest to obtain, the first of this line of work, as Draco had been struggling with his former roommate when he’d _accidentally_ used the Killing Curse.

He’d perfected his skill with Pansy Parkinson, using different kinds of wax to bring out her dark features, settling on a soy-based wax that allowed for a splendid sheen to her dead skin.

Hermione Granger was his pride and joy. He kept her pliable form in his private collection, never for public viewing, indulging in her flesh when the mood suited.

But Luna would be his Magnum Opus.


End file.
